Memory Mew Aqua
by Wing Moon
Summary: Ichigo finds a Mew Aqua...but it's not what it seem to be...RR


I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I only own Sunny and few other characters.

Key:

"Talk"

"_Thought_"

_**Dream or flashback **_

(AN: Author note)

PS. - Reader you don't really need to know Sunny but he is a character form Crystal Heart. I might crossover some scene and so if already knew the story. You be see the same scene in different views!

Memory Mew Aqua

Chapter 1: Bumping into Who?

Ichigo Momomiyo was 13 years old and in 7th grade. In the morning she just your average teenage girl and then in night she turn into Mew Mew. Ichigo ran through the street trying to find it. Masha said that there was Mew Aqua and she was the only free Mew Mew. Well, Pudding had to take care of her sisters and brothers. Mint had some kind tea thingy and then had to go buy a dress. For what? Ichigo might never know. Lettuce had a extra class for a test coming up. Last, Zakuro had a model show today. So that only left Ichigo.

"_Man, why do I have to be the one doing all WORK! My leg hurt form running around this darn city!_" thought Ichigo running slower.

Suddenly Masha stopped and it started to low down to Ichigo level.

"Masha sorry Ichigo no Mew Aqua today." he said.

Ichigo let out a shout and fall down. She started to rub her leg.

"THANKS A LOT MASHA!" she yelled.

Everyone who was walking on her by her stopped and stared.

"Hahahah!" laughed nervously Ichigo rubbing her head. "Sorry"

They just stared at her and then went back to what they were doing. Ichigo got up and grabbed Masha then went home. But unknown to them there was a Mew Aqua. Only different... really different...

In a different part of Tokyo

Kish and the others soar through the night sky fast.

"Pie are you sure Deep Blue wants that!" he yelled trying to fly faster toward the object.

"YES!" both Tart and Pie cried in union.

Kish kept asking the same question over and over again.

"Sorry..." said Kish under his breath.

"Why don't just sent Kirema Animas at it?" asked Tart.

Pie and Kish nodded while holding their hands in that air to summon their own KA (AN: Kirema Animas I'm to tried to respell it again. Sorry.). Then shooting at the object but instead of breaking it swallowed the whole attack!

"WHAT!" yelled all of them.

Then a big flash came as the object came to view. Everyone mouth dropped and stared not believing there eyes. A MEW AQUA WAS RIGHT THERE! Even though it was different...very different.

Yes, it was still a little bottle but there no heart in it. Also the bottle was glowing this strongly glow and it had little wing on the back. Also it seem to be growing every second and right now it the size of you fist.

"Any bright idea Tart?" asked Kish backing up.

"WHY ME?" he asked backing further and was about to turn around and run.

Pie seem to be only calm one there. Just like his cool self he went towards now the huge Mew Aqua that was right in front him

"Look you Baka Deep Blue want it we get it." said Pie and lifted his hand "now KA going and get THAT MEW AQUA!"

A bird jump out form behind him and blink of an eye went towards the VERY large Mew Aqua. There was big flash and then at first it looked like Pie won. But then out the smoke there it stood...what a kid in it!

"YOU BAKA YOU JUST MADE IT STRONGER AND NOW IT HAS A BABY!" yelled Kish.

Pie smacked the back of his comrade head.

"At least I try something!" he said frowning.

Before anything could happen the New version of the Mew Aqua disappeared. Everyone eyes widen in shook and only Tart and Kish in confused.

"Well something that **Huge** won't be hard to find." Kish said with a smirk.

Pie however frowned and disappeared into the night sky.

"Show off" both Kish and Tart said in union.

Back with Ichigo

Ichigo sighed and started to slow down when she reached half way home.

"_Why me?_" thought Ichigo falling on the ground again.

Growling she got up and started to walk before even reaching another step. A big MEW AQUA or what looked like it!

"Do you alien ever give up!" yelled Ichigo ready to transform.

Then the Mew Aqua begin to break and then out no where came out...a boy.

Sweatdrop "_Ryou said that Mew Aqua could help the people. He didn't say it MAKE PEOPLE!_" thought Ichigo.

"Who are you?" asked the boy to the Mew Aqua.

Ichigo took a better look he was about 9 or 10 years. He had orange hair that shorter than other boys. He was wearing a normal t-shit and pants. His eyes were a light orange with a little bit of black in it.

"Are you my mommy and do you know who I am?" asked the boy.

Anima fall down

"HOW COULD A MEW AQUA BE A MOTHER!" yelled Ichigo.

The boy turned around and then made smile.

"MOM!" he yelled.

Anima fall down and with a SweatDrop

"I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER KID!" she said.

"I'm not a kid...I don't know who I am." he said starting to cry.

Ichigo sighed and then went to level with the small boy.

"Don't cry. See my name is Ichigo Momomiyo. I think your name is..." she said but cut off trying to think of a name.

Then his hair just came into her head.

"_Yea that make a nice name._" thought Ichigo smiling to herself.

"Sunny" she said.

The boy looked up and made a small smile.

"Ms. Ichigo thanks." he said getting up and hugging her.

"Your welcome but no more Miss! Ichigo fine and come on let find you parents." said Ichigo. "_If he has any_"

Sunny jump up and grabbed Ichigo and started to head towards HER HOME!

"_How does...never mind._" thought Ichigo dumbfound for a minute or so.

TBC

AN: Hope you like it! Please R+R


End file.
